Prewedding
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Yang Kyuhyun tau, ia tengah mengantar Noonanya kesuatu tempat. Tetapi, di sinilah ia; Gedung Prewedding! bersama dengan seorang yang spesial di hatinya/GS/Kyusung/Mind to RnR RnC? :D


_**Pre wedding**_

_**.**_

_**Author's note : haloo **_

_**Minal aidzin wal fa idzin ya, bagi yang merayakannya :D**_

_**Langsung saja, happy read chingu ^-^v**_

_**Disclaimer : mereka yang ada di fict ini milik Tuhan YME**_

_**Warning :**_

_**OOC, typo, alur kecepatan,Gs for Yesung, diksi tak beraturan, dll**_

_**.**_

**^-^v**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah di kota Seoul.

Sayangnya tidak cukup cerah untuk seorang pemuda yang tengah bergelung di tempat tidur. Teriakan sang kakak yang mencoba membangunkannya pun tak diindahkannya. Hanya semakin merapatkan selimut untuk membalut tubuhnya. Guncangan pada tubuhnya yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya pun tak digubris sama sekali. Sang kakak yang sedari tadi mencoba membangunkannya pun tak kehabisan akal, ia menarik nafas perlahan dan-

"Cho Kyuhyun, kalau kau tak bangun juga kubuang semua Psp kesayanganmu dan semua barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan YesungMU itu!"

Dengan sekali sentakan, pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu terbangun dan menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan yang memelas karna masih mengantuk. Ayolah, ini masih jam 6, eh? Tunggu, jam berapa sekarang? Pemuda itu menoleh kearah jam weker yang berada disampingnya dengan seksama. Omo, jam 08.30 sekarang.

"Mau tidur sampai jam berapa eh?"

Dilihatnya sang kakak yang tengah tersenyum 'manis' sekarang. Tentunya dibalas dengan cengiran oleh pemuda itu.

"Hehehe…mian noona, aku ngantuk sekali sih," jawabnya seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau mau semua Psp dan barang-barang YesungMu itu kubuang?" ucapnya santai namun sadis disaat yang bersamaan. Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya.

"Jangannn~ Noonaku yang manis, jangan apa-apakan barangku ne," pintanya memelas.

"Cepatlah mandi, kau tak lupa janjimu kemarin kan?"

Dengan helaan nafas, pemuda itu beranjak dari kasurnya dan pergi mandi.

"Merepotkan."

"Apa kau bilang barusan?"

"Menyenangkan noonaku sayang."

Hah… harusnya hari libur ini, digunakan untuk bersenang-senang atau beristirahat dirumah. Di paksa oleh sang kakak sama sekali bukan rencana seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia mengumpat didalam hati, kenapa ia punya kelemahan yang menjadi kartu as bagi kakaknya itu. Jangan salahkan Kyuhyun bila ia begitu menggilai alat bernama Psp itu, dan jangan salahkan ia juga kenapa ia bisa begitu menyukai penyanyi bernama Yesung itu. Hanya Tuhan dan author yang tau #plak!

Sehingga ia akan kalah telak bila kakaknya mengancam menggunakan nama Yesung itu.

Tak berapa lama ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju yang kelihatan santai. Kaus berwarna putih dengan tulisan 'I love you Author!'. Oke,Tolong simpan dulu tomat busuk yang ingin kalian lempar untuk author kece ini, oke saya ralat. Kaus berwarna putih dengan gambar Deimon devil batsnya Eyeshield 21 dan jaket berwarna hitam, dan jangan lupakan, jeans hitam melekat dikakinya.

Oh, dan jangan lupakan juga, aura hitamnya menguar dari tubuhnya.

Bolehkah author berteriak : "Kyuhyun~ kau Awesome sekali dan makin mirip setan." XD #dirajamramerame

.

Di ruang tengah, ia sudah menemukan Noonanya sedang menunggunya.

"Kau makanlah dulu, baru kita pergi," titahnya, bagaimanapun, ia adalah kakak yang perhatian terhadap adiknya. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan pergi kemeja makan.

"Kau mau kemana, rapih begitu?" sapa ummanya setelah sebelumnya memberikan ciuman lembut dipipi anaknya.

"Mau pergi mengantar Ahra noona, umma," sambil memakan sandwichnya ia menjawab.

"Begitu, jagalah kakakmu ya!"

"Ne, umma. " tak begitu lama, Kyuhyun menyelesaikan makannya dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat dulu ne."

"Ne, hati-hati."

"Noona, ayo," Ahra menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan segera berdiri.

"Umma, kami berangkat ne," pamitnya lalu menggandeng tangan adiknya keluar rumah.

Berbekal sepeda motor, mereka pergi membelah jalanan(?) meninggalkan debu yang berterbangan di belakang mereka.

Tak berapa lama kemudian~

"Kenapa Noona mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini sih?"

Gerutuan Kyuhyun membuat senyum terukir di paras Ahra, Sedangkan Kyuhyun terus mengamati tempat di sekitarnya.

"Kau kan sedang libur, tak apakan kalau menemani noona kesini,"

"Tapi kenapa ke tempat seperti ini?"

Ahra juga memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tak ada yang salah, pikirnya.

"Kemarin noona jalan-jalan disekitar sini bersama Namjachingu noona, ternyata disini ada lomba pre wedding, dan salah satu panitianya menawari noona. " jelasnya riang.

Ahra menerima tawaran tersebut, toh tak ada salahnya. Namjachingunya juga tak keberatan. Hitung-hitung untuk foto pre wedding mereka nanti, kalau menangpun ada hadiahnya pula. Sekali dayung, 2-3 pulau terlampaui muahaha…

"Kenapa mengajakku, ajak saja Namjachingu Noona." Ahra nyengir kearah Dongsaengnya.

"Hehehe…habis dia tak bisa menjemputku, kau kan nganggur, jadilah kau kuminta untuk mengantarku. Temani aku sampai dia datang yah?" pintanya dengan puppy eyes yang menggemaskan.

Hah… kalau sudah begini, sudah dipastikan ia tak dapat menolaknya.

.

15 menit telah berlalu, nampaklah seorang namja tengah berjalan kearah Ahra dan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, aku telat datang kesini," ucapnya dengan rasa bersalah yang cukup kentara dari nada bicaranya.

"Gwencana oppa, lagipula ada Kyunie yang menemaniku, Kajja kita masuk. Kyunie, kalau kau mau pulang atau jalan-jalan boleh kok. Terimakasih karena sudah mengantarku," dengan senyuman manis Ahra meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di motornya.

Kyuhyun lebih memilih memainkan ponselnya, sambil berfikir mau kemana tujuannya setelah ini.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, terlihat seorang Yeoja tengah terlihat panik. Terlihat dari gesturnya yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir tak karuan.

"Bagaimana ini, kurang satu peserta lagi,. Aish bagaimana?" yeoja bername tag Kristal itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Di tengah ujung keputus asaannya ia tak sengaja menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di motornya seraya memainkan ponselnya. Diperhatikannya Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Sebuah ide melintas diotaknya. Dengan segera ia menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Permisi, tuan maaf mengganggu," ucapnya sopan. Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Ne, ada apa?"

"Maukah tuan membantu saya?"

"Membantu apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tuan ikut saya saja sekarang, kumohon," Kristal menggeret Kyuhyun turun dari motornya dan membawanya ke dalam gedung yang dimasuki Noonanya tadi. Kyuhyun ingin melepaskan diri, tetapi pegangan Yeoja satu ini cukup kuat. Sepertinya ia memang sangat membutuhkan pertolongan.

Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan yang sepertinya ruang tata rias, dengan wajah heran.

Mau apa dia dibawa kesini?

"Mau apa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Begini tuan-"

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun saja," ucap Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Yeoja itu.

"Ah, baiklah Kyuhyun ssi, saya Kristal, saya salah satu panitia lomba pre wedding ini. Peserta pre wedding ini kurang satu pasangan, karena waktunya singkat, saya mohon Kyuhyun ssi mau jadi peserta kegiatan ini?" Pintanya dengan wajah memelas. Tambahan, airmata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya, siap meluncur kapan saja.

"MWO?" kaget? Tentu saja. Ingin sekali menolak dengan tegas, tetapi kasihan juga melihat Yeoja yang ingin menangis ini.

"Ku mohon Kyuhyun ssi?" pintanya seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya-memohon-

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Ia pandangi yeoja dihadapnnya ini.

"Tapi aku tak punya pasangan," akhirnya ia mengalah dan berusaha membantunya.

Kristal mengangkat kepalanya yang sedaritadi tertunduk dan tersenyum senang.

"Anda tenang saja, rekan saya sudah mengurus tentang hal itu," jawabnya riang.

Tak lama terdengar suara ribut didepan pintu ruangan itu.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut acara ini?"

"Kumohon nona, sekali ini saja,"

"Tidak mau, lagipula aku tak punya pasangan."

"Nona tenang saja, masalah pasangan, pasangan anda sudah menunggu di dalam."

Kriiett

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang Yeoja yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Nah Kyuhyun ssi, ini pasanganmu," tunjuk Kristal kearah seorang Yeoja yang baru saja masuk.

Kedua bola mata Kyuhyun membulat.

"Yesung?!"

.

To be continued

Bagaimana? Gajekah? Ini baru permulaan hehehe…

Ano, saya mau tanya. Kalau mau post fanfict selain di ffn ini, dimana ya? Dan caranya gimana? Saya gaptek DX

Dan tentu aja yang gratisan seperti ffn ini :D #otakgratisan

Akhir kata read and review please, agar saya tau pendapat kalian semua ^-^

Salam hangat.

Next or delete?


End file.
